Half-Bloods at Hogwarts Book 1
by AikaterineSama
Summary: Not your usual Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover. A few of the half-bloods, plus a few OC's, are wizards and go to Hogwarts. Another few will go as exchange students in the last book or something. Rated T for language. BoyxBoy Andlin (my OC's), mentioned Percabeth, eventual Solangelo, eventual Liper, eventual Ronmione, eventual Ginarry


**Half-Bloods at Hogwarts: Book 1**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Nico: Do I have to?**

 **Andi: Yes you do! Mommy says so!**

 **Percy: Ya know you're not his mother.**

 **Leo: Mother/Son bonding? Andi, I didn't know you were Nico's mother!**

 **Nico: SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!N JEFUEQFUEYFBUQEYBFUQW!**

 **Colin: If you're his mother, does that make me his father?**

 **Nico: Oh gods no… AIKATERINE DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON! Only Andi, Colin, Ashlen, Caera, and her family. Some of us are actually wizards, and you'll know who if you just READ THE STORY!**

Will's POV:

I woke up at 6:00, like every day, but went back to sleep. Soon my alarm clock rang, and I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, hoping that I didn't miss breakfast. I almost ran into my sister.

"William!" Ashlen, my older sister, scolded me.

"Sorry Ash…" I apologized.

Her glare softened. "It's OK. Oh, and you have mail!" She giggled.

"A Hogwarts letter?" I asked, hopeful.

"Maybe…" She said mysteriously, her azure eyes glowing with humor.

Let me introduce myself. My name is William Solace, but you can call me Will. I'm 12 years old, and a wizard. My mom's name is Naomi Solace, and I never knew my father. (JK it's Apollo. But I didn't know that until a few years later.) My older sister is Ashlen Solace. She's three years older than me. She's a witch, just like my mom. My mom is muggle-born, and my father was probably a muggle. Ugh! Stupid ADHD making me go off topic!

My mom was in the kitchen, eating, with her auburn hair tied back in a bun. She turned towards me and smiled, her dark brown eyes gleaming. "Well, Will. Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"Mom! What time is it?" I asked.

"12:00 am. How late were you up last night?" Mom asked.

Ashlen snorted. "I heard the TV on until about 2:00 am."

"William!" My mother scolded me.

"Sorry mom…" I apologized.

"It's fine. Oh! Your Hogwarts letter came today! Congratulations Will!" Mom read my letter, since I have Dyslexia.

 _Mr. W. Solace,_

 _First Bedroom on the Second Floor, 924 Rapitail St. Mandeville Louisiana 70448_

The letter told me to catch the Hogwarts express at King's Cross Station on September first.

Second Year Students Will Require:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ _,_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ , by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ , by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ _,_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ _,_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ _,_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ _,_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ _,_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Ashlen, will you take Will to go get his equipment tomorrow? Oh! Anna (Pronounced Ana. She gets mad when people pronounce her name wrong) is really stressed with plans for Jamie's 6th birthday and her pregnancy. Brenton has been staying overtime at work." Mom asked Ashlen.

"Sure, Mom." Ashlen said, brushing and braiding her curly blonde hair.

I got exited. Caera is my best friend. Anna and Brenton are her parents. They're wizards, too. That makes Caera a witch. Jamie is her younger brother, but she has a lot of siblings. Caera is pronounced Kiera.

Ashlen led me out the door, her freckled face grinning.

"Caera!" Ashlen yelled.

"Hi Ashlen! Hi Will!" Caera waved. Her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey Key!" I called.

"Hi Caera!" Ashlen said. "Ready to go get your supplies?"

She nodded. "I love being the oldest of four siblings."

"Being the oldest is great." Ashlen agreed. "Soon Sky's gonna be an older sister, huh? Then you'll be the oldest of FIVE siblings!"

Caera giggled, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Caera! Wait!" Mrs. Anna called out. Her straight lemon blonde hair was down. Her grey eyes were pained. She was 6 months pregnant, after all.

"Caera, please be careful. I fear there will be dangerous things in store for you this year." Mrs. Anna said, concerned.

"I will Mom! What house do you think I'll be in?" Caera asked. Oh, I guess I should explain. She's a year younger than me.

"Most likely Ravenclaw, like me. But you may be in Gryffindor, like your father." Anna answered, smiling.

Ashlen ushered us into the living room of our house. She stepped into the fireplace.

"We're using the Floo Network? Cool!" Caera exclaimed.

Ashlen grabbed some Floo powder, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

Caera excitedly stepped into the fireplace, threw down some Floo powder, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

She vanished, and I knew it was my turn.

I grabbed some Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

I appeared in the fireplace at Diagon Alley. I stumbled out the fireplace, into Ashlen.

"Still haven't gotten used to it, huh?" she asked, smiling. "Come on, let's get your supplies."

I have the best sister ever.

 **A/N: I'm having some trouble with the houses. Which house to you think the following should be in. I'll say their name and title. If they die eventually, I'll say how and where they will stay. But not all of these have happened yet.**

 **Andi Jackson: Daughter of Poseidon, twin sister of Percy Jackson, adoptive mother of Nico di Angelo (in her head), retriever of the lightning bolt, retriever of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, survivor of the madness of the Labyrinth, veteran of the second titan war, former** **einherjar** **. Died sacrificing herself to save Percy. People who don't know the real story, think it was Annabeth. The only difference in the two stories is that Annabeth lived, and Andi got permission to go back to her former life.**

 **Colin Connell: Son of Athena, cutest boy at CHB, boyfriend of Andi, protector of CHB, survivor of the madness of the Labyrinth (by being kidnapped), and much, much more. Killed in the explosion with Beckendorf. Resident of Elysium (Until he was kidnapped with the doors of death and all.)**

 **Ashlen Solace: Daughter of Apollo, full and older sister of Will Solace, healer during the titan war, archer during the titan war, has a crush on Percy, champion of Artemis, and Huntress**


End file.
